


I Remember

by roseroro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Heartbreak, Letters, M/M, Minor Spoilers, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroro/pseuds/roseroro
Summary: Après maintes réflexions, Eren écrit une dernière lettre à Levi pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses émotions et pouvoir tourner la page.Traduction.





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123102) by [TaxiDamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiDamask/pseuds/TaxiDamask). 



Hey, Levi.

Ça faisait longtemps, huh. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quand je t’écrivais ces lettres et les cachais ici et là pour te mettre de bonne humeur? C’était drôle de voir tes réactions. Tu me criais toujours dessus, répétant que je gaspillais du papier que nous n’avions pas à l’infini, mais au fond je sais que tu adorais ça. Je te surprenais en train de sourire de temps à autres. Je me souviens avoir vu ton corps après ce que t’a fait Zeke et j’ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Mais je t’ai revu.

Tu te souviens de cette vie où j’attendais patiemment que cette petite bulle passe au vert chaque jour? J’étais si pressé de te raconter ma journée et d’écouter la tienne. Mais est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois où tu as arrêté de répondre? J’ai eu l’impression d’attendre une éternité pour une réponse. Mais elle n’est jamais venue. Tu es passé à autre chose. Et après quelques temps, je me suis dit que je devrais aussi. Être ignoré faisait mal. Et c’est encore douloureux après toutes ces vies.

Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m’as engagé et es devenu mon patron? J’ai vu une lueur de choc et de peur quand j’ai postulé. Tu pensais que je ne me souvenais pas de quand tu as essayé de te débarrasser de moi. Mais je m’en rappelais. Je m’en rappelais toujours. J’étais le gamin maladroit dans cette vie. Je renversais toujours ton thé et je gérais mal ton horaire. Mais tu ne m’as jamais haï pour ça. Tu ne m’as pas viré. Tu m’as juste rejeté en silence. Je me souviens de quand je t’ai envoyé des fleurs le jour de la Saint Valentin dans cette vie. C’est à toi que je les avais envoyées, Levi, pas à ta poubelle.

Tu te souviens de cette vie où l’on travaillait dans le même hôpital? Parfois, j’allais m’acheter un café, et je t’en apportais un à toi aussi. La marche entre mon département et le tien était longue, mais elle valait le coup. Tu l’acceptais, mais plus tard, je voyais toujours une autre personne tenant la tasse qui portait ton nom.

Tu te souviens avoir rencontré mon père? Il s’était arrêté à ton magasin de fleurs dans cette vie afin d’acheter des roses à ses autres femmes. Je me souviens l’avoir découvert et avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps dans ce magasin, rejetant la faute sur toi alors que tu étais totalement innocent. Mais tu ne m’as pas donné un mot de réconfort. Tu n’as pas hésité à m’ignorer. J’aurais dû abandonner à ce moment.

Tu te souviens de cette vie où tu étais mon professeur? Je laissais des petites notes sur mes devoirs pour que tu les lises pendant tes corrections. J’espère qu’elles t’ont apporté quelques sourires. Je pense que tu en avais vraiment besoin dans cette vie-là. Tu avais l’air d’avoir beaucoup souffert.

Et la pire de toutes, tu te souviens de quand tu t’es marié et que j’étais le photographe que ton époux avait engagé? Tu as tenté de lui faire changer d’avis. Mais il n’est pas revenu sur son choix. Je pense ne jamais avoir autant pleuré que dans mon lit après le soir de la cérémonie. J’étais assis là, broyant du noir, dans la jalousie et la colère. Mais plus que tout, j’étais triste. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait de plus que moi? J’ai traversé un nombre incalculable de vies avec toi et j’aurais dû être celui à dire “Je le veux” à ce moment. Pas lui.

On a vécu tellement de vies, on a été réincarnés tellement de fois. Mais on s’est toujours retrouvés. Et tu m’as toujours rejeté. Je me souviens de toute la douleur que tu m’as infligée. J’avais l’impression que tu essayais de briser le cycle des réincarnations et que tu essayais de m’oublier. Que tu essayais d’avancer sans moi.

J’avais l’impression que tu étais témoin des pires moments de mes vies. J’avais l’impression que dans chacune d’elles, la tragédie me suivait. Et tu n’as même pas tenté de me parler. Tu ne faisais que regarder. Tu rôdais dans l’ombre. Mais tu te souvenais de moi. J’en suis sûr. Tu ne pouvais que te souvenir.

Mais tout s’est arrêté. Ça s’est stoppé car j’ai arrêté de te pourchasser. J’ai arrêté de t’apporter des cafés, de prendre de tes nouvelles, de te laisser des notes. Tu te souviens du fait que je n’aie jamais trouvé personne d’autre?

Imagine si l’on ne s’était jamais réincarnés et rencontrés. Tu aurais eu une vie normale sans être poursuivi par quelqu’un de si désespéré. Et je regrette. Je regrette de ne pas t’avoir apporté le bonheur que tu méritais dans toutes ces vies. Je regrette d’avoir été un obstacle pendant tout ce temps.

Plus que tout, je regrette de ne pas avoir pensé d’abord à moi-même. Je regrette de t’avoir poursuivi car je n’ai jamais eu la chance de guérir. Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de réellement me découvrir. De trouver quelqu’un d’autre à aimer. J’étais toujours tellement fixé sur la même personne et c’est moi que cela blessait le plus. Mais je ne me suis jamais concentré sur moi ou mes sentiments parce que je ne voulais pas être égoïste.

On a vécu tellement de vies ensemble. Elles semblaient toujours s’entrelacer comme nos doigts dans mes rêves. Je me souviens de ce vide constant à côté de moi, dans mon lit. Ce vide que personne ne peut remplir. Je me souviens de toi, Levi. Tu te souviens de moi?

Eren


End file.
